Advances in technology have given rise to a variety of devices capable of displaying audio-visual content, such as television programs or movies. Traditionally, users watched such audio-visual video on television sets. Now with the advent of wireless communications devices such as smart cellular telephones, portable computers and tablets, users can watch audio-visual content on many different devices. In most instances, such wireless communications devices can interact with each other though one or more networks. The ability of such wireless devices to interact with each other can allow a user to watch content while switching between devices.
The current methodology for enabling a user to interact with remote device relies on trap messages using the Simple Network Messaging Protocol. This approach incurs drawbacks.
Thus, a need exists for an easier method for allowing a user to instruct a remote device to perform a given action.